


Icarus the pigeon visits.

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: Icarus the pigeon visits Serena's window in her Sabbatical





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



Icarus flies across the city

to her window pane 

checks up on her again and again 

 

Each day she feeds him seeds 

No chips for you old chap 

 

the leopard print of her robe

is soft against her skin

It is only the first week of her sabbatical

the steaming coffee resting in her palm 

pushed there by Bernie 

half the closest the remembrance of her presence 

 

She smiles at this

thinks Icarus would be proud 

 

she's flying closer to the heat

of the soft thing that makes her so warm

 

 

the future falls before them all

the new sunrises out of sight 

there is no Shiraz in their wine cellar 

 

 

Bernie's perfume lingers 

Serena walks to bed to rest 

 

 

The dial on the DAB radio Is turned up a smudge

she wants Icarus to hear these classics tunes too

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to Sarah for being a babe of the heartrooms. I only write Berena because of you, baby


End file.
